Sudoku
by Steph-hime
Summary: Daisuke is trying to complete a sudoku puzzle, and finds out something not quite unexpected. One-shot. Complete.


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

* * *

"That can't go there ... But it's the only space!" Takeru watched the brunette closely, wondering what was causing him so much distress. "Daisuke?"

"But that means, it's all wrong!" Daisuke groaned, throwing his hands in the air, pencil flying across the small apartment.

Takeru stood quietly, walking over the discarded pencil, collecting it and handing it back to it's owner. He glanced over Daisuke's shoulder, seeing the puzzle in front of him. "Sudoku?"

Daisuke groaned again for good measure, attacking the page with an eraser. "Might as well just start again."

"Well." Takeru said slowly, "Here is the problem." Takeru pointed to a number, "This is in the wrong place, it should be-"

"NO!" Daisuke shouted, covering his ears, eraser and pencil once again clattered to the floor. "I need to do this Takeru!"

"Why?" Takeru asked, curious why the other boy was spending so much of his time on a puzzle. "Do you need to complete it for class or something?"

"Hikari-chan said I could have a date with her if I completed this sudoku." Daisuke mumbled, and Takeru felt his heart drop. Of course Daisuke was still in love with Hikari, Takeru had been in too lost in his own thoughts over the past month that he had failed to notice the brunette's plans to win the girl they had once both fought over. Takeru glanced over at Daisuke, who was furiously trying to complete the puzzle. He remembered how happy he was when he found out that he and Daisuke would be going to the same college, Daisuke studying the culinary arts and business, and Takeru studying literature. He remembered how ecstatic he had been to receive his housing assignment, with the name 'Motomiya, Daisuke' written as room-mate. Their friendship was so much easier now, Takeru had realised he loved Hikari, but as a sister, their brothers were practically married anyway, so when he stopped competing with Daisuke, their friendship blossomed. He wasn't exactly sure when he fell in love with Daisuke, or why Daisuke, it was one of those unexplainable occurrences in life, a curve ball, so to speak.

"-Keru?" Daisuke was inches from Takeru's nose, and Takeru knew he had spaced out.

"Yes, Daisuke?"

"Were you day dreaming again?" Daisuke asked, a hand in front of Takeru's face. Takeru swatted at the hand, electricity passing as their fingers touched, and Daisuke jumped back. "Seriously, you need to stop wearing so much polyester."

Takeru looked at Daisuke, eyes wide open, it was the first time they had really touched, before living together they didn't really spend that much time together, and even when they moved in, their parents had helped moving boxes into the apartment. "I guess you're right." Takeru said quietly, pausing before speaking again. "I didn't know you were still in love with Hikari."

"I don't think I am." Daisuke admitted.

"Then why do you want to go on a date with her so bad?" Takeru asked, looking up at the brunette.

"To prove a point, I guess." Daisuke admitted, rubbing the back of his head. "To prove that I finally got her to go out with me, and I guess, to prove that I don't have feelings for her any more."

"Oh."

"What about you? You stopped liking her a while ago, right?" Daisuke asked. Takeru was taken back by the question. "I just realised that we were more like brother and sister." Takeru explained. "We kissed, once," Daisuke glared, "and that was how I knew. I love her, but as nothing more than a friend."

"So," Daisuke rounded on Takeru. "Is there someone you have your eye on at the moment?"

Takeru felt a blush rise to his face. "Why are we speaking about this now?"

"Chicken, Takeru?" Daisuke grinned, fingers itching to poke the blonde boy's cheek.

"Of course not." Takeru swatted at the boys hand, fingers not coming in contact this time. "Yeah, there is someone I like." Takeru turned on Daisuke, "and you, Daisuke?"

"What about me?" Daisuke asked innocently. "You know." Takeru encouraged the other boy. "Is there someone you like more the Hikari?"

"I wouldn't have said it that way." Daisuke complained. "But there is someone I like too."

"Do tell." Takeru was genuinely interested, wondering who he would need to glare at.

"Well, I like Taichi-sempai." Daisuke started.

Takeru snorted. "Like more than Hikari." He stated again.

"I admire Taichi-Sempai more than Hikari." Daisuke pouted. "And I guess I kinda like you."

Takeru locked his eyes on Daisuke, a faint blush on the face of the brunette. Daisuke had never been one to mince his words.

"Me?"

"Yeah, well, why not?" Daisuke smiled, his eyes trained on the blonde haired boy. "You're funny, and smart, and not that bad looking." Daisuke paused for a minute. "Although you do look kinda like a girl."

Takeru pulled a face. "A girl?"

"Yeah, the long hair, long eye lashes, pouty lips." Daisuke explained.

"I do not pout!" Takeru stuck his lower lip into a pout.

Daisuke grinned, moving towards the other boy. "So Takeru, now I have told you my secret, aren't you going to tell me yours?"

"My secret?" Takeru blushed. "I'm good at Sudoku?" He choked out, Daisuke was practically on top of him now.

"You know, Takeru, I'm not so dense as everyone thinks. I'm actually very observant." Daisuke said, placing his finger on his chin. "I knew exactly when you stopped liking Hikari." Daisuke shuffled closer. "I knew exactly when you started to like me, which, by the way, even though you try to deny it, was when you first saw me." Daisuke brought his head level with Takeru's, noses inches apart, "and, I can tell that right now, you're fighting with yourself about me." Daisuke flicked Takeru's forehead, the electricity running between them. "_Should I kiss him? Should I not? What about the others? Our friendship?_" Daisuke mocked Takeru.

"You're an ass." Takeru said, squirming.

"Denial." Daisuke said simply, before standing and returning to his sudoku.

"Alright then." Takeru said after a minute, crawling over to Daisuke. "Maybe you were right." He knelt to the side of Daisuke, lips close to the other boy's ear. "Maybe I do like you, even though you can be kind of a jerk, too much like Taichi." Takeru's lips grazed Daisuke's ear, and there was the electricity again. Daisuke let out a shaky breath, trying to focus on the Sudoku. Takeru started again, "maybe I was arguing with myself, weighing up the pro's and con's of kissing you."

"Which won?" Daisuke asked slowly.

"Con's." Takeru answered simply, watching the sparkle in Daisuke's eyes dull a little. "But, maybe I shouldn't let my head decide this time." Daisuke turned his head towards Takeru, who smiled before kissing the brunette, unsure at first, until Daisuke snaked his arm around Takeru's waist, pulling him close, deepening the kiss. The kiss wasn't soft and romantic, it was clashing of teeth, biting of lips and pulling of hair. It was raw passion, and each boy fought for dominance until they had to pull away for oxygen.

* * *

Daisuke practically skipped up to Hikari and Takeru the next day, handing the puzzle to the light haired girl.

"Daisuke, it's blank." Hikari looked confused, checking the other side of the paper.

"I know. Takeru and I talked last night, and, I don't think I'll be needing that date after all." Daisuke smiled, whilst Takeru blushed. Daisuke reached for Takeru's hand, who interlaced their fingers. "See you later, Hikari-chan!"

Hikari smiled, before muttering, "Exactly like Onii-chan and Yamato."

* * *

Steph-hime: These two are just too cute. Probably my favourite pairing after Taito.

C+C is much appreciated.


End file.
